


Unwise Defiance

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [16]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Birching, D/s, Discipline, Disobedience, Erotic Poetry, Forests, Forgiveness, Humiliation, In Public, M/M, Marking, Pain Kink, Pervertibles, Poetry, Punishment, Restraints, Scratching, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Whipping, kinky poetry, pain play, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 20: Forest/WoodsAlex should not disobey his master in the woods where there are plenty of branches around to punish him with.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035561
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Unwise Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, 'forest/woods', for the Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020. [Table and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85718.html)
> 
> Just imagine they're staying in some sort of lil cabin in the woods or something. >_>

Bare arse exposed to the cold,  
light rain falling softly,  
birds chittering in between  
the sound of branches  
smacking him hard  
breaking the silence  
his breath hitching  
gasping, grasping   
holding on tight  
to the trees binding  
his master whipping  
his legs glowing  
scratches and welts  
now in attendance,  
pain flows like honey  
all through his body  
whispering thank yous,  
begging for more  
as the branches keep  
hitting him, marking  
his skin with His discipline,   
His almighty anger  
for daring to defy Him,  
His petulant boy  
now punished outside  
in the cold and the wind,  
his skin raw and sensitive  
when He finally relents,  
with one final scratch  
with His nails up his legs,  
and one last refrain,  
demanding from him  
his total obedience  
and apologies for his sins,  
he sinks to his knees  
when he's finally freed,  
kissing His feet   
as he shows his remorse,  
and when all's forgiven,  
He takes him inside,  
to sit with the pain  
just for one last time,  
before He cleans up  
the mess He left  
all over his legs  
the hurt now forgiven  
and obedience regained,  
with the branches  
now sitting in  
pools of water  
on muddy ground  
with the taste of   
his blood still clinging,  
drying on the leaves  
as the rain keeps falling  
and the birds sing on  
unrepentant.


End file.
